Within the Lines
by write2breathe
Summary: Atobe x OC birthday fic for The Jabberer. Birthday gifts are forms of expression and Atobe Keigo grows up finding out just how special a gift can be from the right person.


**Happy Birthday Jab!**

Atobe X OC birthday story

**Within the Lines**

The Atobe's and Kajihara's have always been long time friends, business partners, and conspirators. Before either of the heirs were born the two families vowed that should they both be the same sex they would be best friends, but should they be opposite they would be married. Of course, not all arranged marriages follow the outlined plan.

When the Atobe's left Japan for Europe when Keigo was an infant the Kajihara's were sad to see them leave, but with the promise of the Atobe's return, their will stayed strong. Riko received a present every year for her birthday from Keigo while he was gone. When she questioned the identity of the giver her parents told her that he was an old family friend. Of course, Riko believed that he was her parent's age and didn't question the giver any more.

When the Atobe's returned her parents threw a huge celebration at their mansion near the ocean. It was there that Riko first laid eyes on Keigo. He was tall for a twelve-year-old with dark grey locks and dark blue eyes with a small tear-mole under the right eye. Wearing a gold dress shirt and black dress pants, Keigo practically demanded attention with his presence alone.

Unnerved, Riko bravely approached the boy her parents had told her about the night before. This was the man she was supposed to marry in the future and, as handsome as he looked, the arrogance coating his next words made her drop any pleasant thoughts.

"Are you lost little girl?" He asked when he caught my gaze. "The great Atobe-sama cannot be bothered with the likes of you."

Her eye twitched at his tone and words, but her voice stayed calm and neutral. "Of course not, Atobe-sama," she replied politely, remembering her etiquette classes despite her hot temper, "I'm sorry to have bothered you and shall be on my way now." Spinning on her heel, she promptly walked away from Keigo with her long red dress fluttering after her.

Keigo watched her walk swiftly away with her back turned to him. Annoyed, he asked a boy next to him who the raven-haired girl was that just walked away from him. When he learned that she was Kajihara Riko the only words that came to mind were profanities. He had just insulted the heiress he was going to marry.

Both of them were now cooling themselves down and have come to a single solution: neither of them was going to marry the other. Riko could only think of Keigo's arrogance and pompous behavior while Keigo could only brood over Riko's short-temper and cool politeness. Only a fool could ever see the two of them marrying each other.

A good two months after the party Atobe Keigo was enrolled in Hyotei Academy and pronounced himself the captain. Kajihara Riko was now being homeschooled by her mother and tutors as well as attending many business meetings with her father.

When July rolled around Riko received a gift from Keigo at a party her parents were hosting. Opening the box she found a thin silver chain with an emerald pendant.

"Don't think that I want to marry you," he told her as she inspected the necklace. "I'm only doing as my parents requested and you should do the same."

Disheartened at his last statement, Riko could only feel her temper grow. Since no one was around her and Keigo for the moment she decided to take advantage of it.

"I don't want to marry you either," she told him while glaring at him from her emerald eyes. "In fact, you can date whoever you want! See if I want anything to do with you."

After getting it all out of her system, the Kajihara heiress strutted past the surprised Atobe heir and headed into the ballroom. Keigo's surprise only lasted for another moment before a smirk made its way across his face. He couldn't help but wonder if she was always this short-tempered.

October soon made its way around and Atobe Keigo was surprised to find a package outside of his bedroom door. After he checked the hall for any maids or butlers, he took the package into his room and opened it. Inside were a letter of apology in a neat script from Riko and a small painting of the Parthenon with the words 'The Journey is the Thing' written underneath it. Keigo smiled at it briefly before frowning, wondering how she knew he favored Homer.

Another year rolls around and gifts are exchanged again. Keigo had missed Riko's party, but sent a gift never-the-less. This time Riko opened the package to find a replica of the Mona Lisa by a famous artist with a small letter attached. Keigo pardoned himself from her party and left only a few words at the bottom: 'Tell me, O muse, of travellers far and wide'. Riko grew frustrated at the thought of Keigo knowing anything about her, but pushed it away when she stared at the masterpiece. Really, he couldn't be all that bad if he has good taste.

For Keigo's birthday he was handed a small envelope from Riko at his party. Before he could say anything she smiled softly and left him standing alone with the gift. After he sighed angrily, he opened the envelope to find two tickets to see a rendition of The Tempest and a small note only saying 'I desire you in friendship, and I will one way or other make you amends'. He chuckled at the quote from Shakespeare.

Again, another year comes and goes while Riko is away in Europe learning more about her father's company. In Paris she received a gift at the front desk with her name on it. Opening the package she found a cell phone with only one number listed and no name. She called the number and was surprised to hear Keigo's voice. He only said one phrase before hanging up: 'Give me a place to stand and I will move the earth'. She smiled, knowing that he had accepted her friendship.

Since Riko wasn't in the country when Keigo's birthday came around she sent him a package from Europe. When he opened the package he found a box of gourmet delicacies and a lengthy note. Keigo read her note at least six times before putting it back in the box and smiling sadly. She told him how much she enjoyed her weekly conversations, briefly mentioned her training with her father, and finally told him that she would not be able to return to Japan until his final year of high school. She wished him the best at Nationals and hoped he had a good birthday.

During the first year of high school Atobe Keigo received no birthday gift. He sent one to Riko, but he hasn't heard from her in over half a year. He left text messages on her cell phone, which she seldom returned, but he didn't worry much more than that.

The second year of high school Atobe Keigo sent Riko another gift, but received only a phone call for his birthday. In the twenty minute call she told him all about what she had been doing, how much pressure she was under, apologized for not responding much, and hoped that they were still friends. Keigo acted like his usual pompous, arrogant self, but Riko knew by now that this was a front for his actual concern.

Keigo stared sadly at the phone after they both had ended the conversation. They'd both been away from each other for too long. Even though he was sure he didn't have any other feelings for her than friendship, something inside of him broke.

The next year came and Atobe was in his senior year of high school preparing to take over his father's company. Kajihara Riko was still in Europe for her birthday and he missed her greatly. Another small pain added to his chest at the fact that she said she would be back by now and wasn't.

A couple weeks after his eighteenth birthday, Keigo was called down to the living room early one Saturday morning. Annoyed and frustrated that he didn't know anything about this, he strolled into the room with a scowl on his face. Upon seeing the woman sitting on his couch his demeanor changed from annoyed to suspicious.

"Hello Keigo," the raven-haired beauty greeted him. "I'm sorry I didn't arrive earlier. Things have just been so hectic and-"

"Riko," Keigo whispered upon recognizing the face and name. She smiled happily at him and hummed in response.

"I know it's late, but I brought you a present," she told him as she picked up a box from beside her and handed it to him. As he started to open it she began talking again. "I felt so bad these past two years since I wasn't here and didn't send anything. I know you're not that conceited, but I just couldn't find a way to tell you…" she trailed off and looked uncomfortably at her shoes.

Keigo silently looked at the painting that Riko made. It was of her and him dancing around the ballroom under the bright lights during his fourteenth birthday party. The dark green dress she had been wearing swirled around her as they danced in the center of various couples. He could feel etching on the back of the painting and flipped it over. It said:

'Hear my soul speak:  
>The very instant that I saw you, did<br>My heart fly to your service.'

Keigo's breath caught in his throat at the profession of her love. It wasn't something that he had been expecting, especially for his birthday. Then again, there had always been something about her. The first time he saw her she made an impression. From their aversion grew friendship, from friendship grew understanding, and from understanding grew something more. He wasn't sure he loved her, but something was there.

"You don't have to give me an answer now Keigo," Riko quickly told him after giving him a moment to collect his thoughts.

Keigo's gaze met hers and a sort of spark ignited between them. "I know, but will you wait for the day when I can honestly respond?" He asked her sincerely.

She nodded and smiled softly as Keigo mirrored her image. He had learned how to read between the lines and saw what she was waiting for.

'The prize of all too precious you.'


End file.
